South Forest
by ThatOneGuyUMeet
Summary: The kids of South Park get lost at the biggest forest in the world can they make it out? Includes some pairing like Stendy,etc Ratings might change
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanFiction so please give me support, tnks**

Chapter 1

Randy. You have everything you need son

Stan. Yes dad

Randy was in his houses front door waving goodbye to Stan as he joined his class for their camping trip

he didn't like very much how his sun was going in a camping trip as a school field trip but it was part of the schools plan that he couldn't change

Randy. Stan be carefully around Garrison I don't want him to hurt you there

looks at Randy with a frown in his face

Garrison. Ok now that we are all here we can finally make our way to South Park Forrest. To bad not all of us could make it to our field trip today

-1 hour of walking inside the forest

here we are our camping spot

he pointed into a cave

Wendy. Isn't it dangerous going inside a cave there might be some wildlife

Don't worry I camped in there a million times

suddenly a bear comes out of the cave and stares at them

Garrison. Run kids run

he started running but the kids didn't they knew never to run when a bear had seen them

the bear jumps Garrison and while he did the kids ran away when it wasn't looking

Stan grabs Garrison's paper and runs

End Of Chapter-Tell me What you think in the comments


	2. Chapter 2

Clyde. I think we lost it

Wendy. O my god it got

Stan. Not now Cartman, we have to find our way back home

Cartman. Fine

So they set of to get back home

-30 mins later

Cartman. I'm tired.

Kyle. You always are tired Cartman

we should just wait to be found that's what they always tell us to do in the survival books and stuff

right, let's find the river than we can set our camp there. you still have our tents right Kyle?

Kyle. Yes, I have them

Stan. Ok Craig, Clyde set our tents here in a circle around a campfire beside the stream. Kyle,Red,Wendy,Kenny,Bebe lets go try to find some food.

Red. But we already have food here

Stan. We don't know how much time we will be here we need to have as much food as possible, let's try to find some berries, Kyle I also need your help setting traps for a rabbit, a squirrel or something.

Cartman. What do I do?

Kyle. See if everyone is here Stan had grabbed a paper with all our names

Cartman. Dude, I have the weakest job ever

Kyle. Just do it

, you stupid turd

-3 hours later

Stan. Ok we set the traps and got some berries, we need to start a fire

Craig. I'll do it

Craig jumped at the middle of the circle of the 10 tents with some wood and started using 2 rocks like flint

Cartman. Ok we have everyone here except Jimmy

we need to find him then

Kyle and Stan jumped into the trees looking for tried to trace back their steps as easily as possible when suddenly they found Jimmy with one of his metal crane broken, he was yelling "help"

Suddenly Kyle and Stan holder him up and started trying to hold him up where his crane had broken

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy. They have been gone for a while do you think we should go after them

Craig. There would be no use we would just get lost to

suddenly leaves from a bush start moving and Stan, Kyle and Jimmy come out of it

Craig. They are back -he yells to Wendy

Red and Bebe come to help them with Jimmy

Stan. We need to find a stick or something to replace his broken crane

Red. I have an extra tent foot from the tent he can use that to replace it

Cartman. Finally your back, Craig won't let me eat till you got back

Kyle. Good

Cartman. Retard

Wendy. I got worried for a second and what happened to Jimmy?

Jimmy. I trhhh trhhh tripped breaking one of my crhh crane

Stan. Ok now we should eat and get to sleep

Cartman. Why I want to stay up all night and throw Kyle in the river

Kyle looked at him and said

Kyle. Because we need to restore our energy for tomorrow

Cartman. Ok let's eat what's for dinner

Clyde. I boiled some canned tuna that I had brought in the bone fire

Cartman. tuna, weak

Clyde. It's what we got

-they have dinner

Stan. Ok so Clyde and Craig will sleep in that tent, me and Kyle will sleep on that one, Jimmy and Kenny at that tent ,Wendy and Bebe will sleep at that one,and we only have one more tent so that leaves Cartman an-

Red. No, No, No I'm not slipping at the same tent with that fatass

Cartman. Hey don't call me that

Red. How come I'm the only one that need to sleep on the same tent as a boy, no not a boy a Cartman

Cartman. Hey

-suddenly it gets really dark in a matter of one hour

Wendy. Stan I'm afraid since isn't here who's -

Stan cuts her off

Stan. It's ok

he lays her head in his shoulder

Stan. We will be found soon


	4. Chapter 4

Stan P.O.V

its the middle of the night, Stan thought why can't I get to sleep? Plobaly because of Mosquitos a yell breaks the silence

Wendy. WTF

Me and Kyle head out of the tent and we see Wendy laying at the floor and Cartman on top of beside her but he is standing up and with his eyes closed

Stan. What happened?

Wendy. Cartman just punched me!

Red. I saw it too, he stranded up from across the other side of my tent were he was sleeping than he yelled THIS IS MY HOUSE SO YOU STAY AWAY FROM IT making Wendy wake up and go outside her tent to see what was going on when carman punched her

As soon as she finished I punched Cartman in his nose making him fall over

Cartman. Wow what happened

Stan. Don't play dum with me you ass turd

Cartman. Seriously I was just sleeping then i wake up with you punching me

Stan. Why did you puch Wendy,Cartman

Cartman. The only person I puched was Kyle that was spelling my stuff in my dream

Kyle. Maybe he was sleepwalking, it has been a while since he had KFC and you know how he can act withouth KFC.

Cartman. Hey, that offensive and my nose is starting to bleed

Kyle. OFFENSIVE, EVERYDAY YOU ARE EXTRIMELY RACIST TO ME Kyle snapped

thats when I see Kyle punching him right where I had making him bleed even more

Cartman. Dafuk man

thats when I see Wendy coming up to me

Wendy. Thanks for standing up for me, Stan

thats when I say "anything for you"

Wendy. I thought you had stopped with the corny lines

we laughed, stood around the fire seeing the stars,and kissed before getting back to my tent,I realized that Kyle wasn't in the other side of the tent, that's because I saw him with Bebe eating some berries together that they had found, I guess that's the moust romantic thing he could think of. I guess tomorrow we should try getting back home since no one has found us yet.

i went to sleep ween I wake up with Red yelling WTF Cartman? Than Crig punching him then Clyde but I didnt go see it, it was their own bussines.

**Thanks for all the support this series hit 100+ views and this is my first series so yay \o/ \o/**


	5. The End

**thanks for all the support 150+ views sequel coming up in 1-2 hours and a half but this is the end for south forest!**

Stan POV

I woke up late today but everyone was still sleeping, I went to the stream when I noticed something unusual it was some sort of water treatment machine, very small it looked like the ones I saw in a poster saying THIS IS OUR WATER TREATER IT CLEANS WATER SO WE CAN DRINK IT than I saw that there was a metal tube from the machine going on. That's when I realized that that tube is taking water to South Park, we weren't lost anymore.

I ran and yelled at Kyle for him to wake up told him to wake the others and then I jumped on top of Cartman for him to wake up

he yelled dafuk

but I just said we aren't lost anymore. That made Jimmy and most of the others wake up,I went to wake wake Wendy because she was the last one sleeping but I didn't jump on her like in Cartman I just kissed herwhich somehow made her wake up.

I gathered everyone and explained so we all packed the tents eats our last berries and speeded down the mountain we were at following the metal tube, we ran so fast that we could not stop making most of us crash land in Cartman because he crashed down behind a brick wall which made out to be the town hall. All our parents were at a meeting with the police at the community centre, they were discussing how they should find us.

We simply just ran inside making our parents get jump scared, they asked us how we got here and what happened to us Garrison, suddenly he walked inside and yelled to everyone a bear kidnaped me and ate !

The End


End file.
